1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and a method of forming an image.
2. Description of Related Art
In some cases, a monochrome image is formed on a recording medium on the basis of print data including an image expressed in color. In such a case, a conventional image formation apparatus is configured such that patterns, each including lines at a certain inclination, width, and/or density, are set for individual colors. The apparatus performs a rendering by replacing colors in a color image with the corresponding patterns as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-17961). This can maintain the visual distinction identification even in a case where the visual distinction among portions of different colors in the color image is lowered because the portions have similar colors when printed in a gray scale.